


Battle of the Bands

by lunartokki



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bandas, Battle of the Bands, Fargexby, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Luzuplay, M/M, Musicians, Rubegetta - Freeform, Social Media, luzuplay se come el morro casi desde el inicio, pero después se comen el morro, pero tampoco mucha, porque esto es ao3 lol, rubius y vegetta son unos bobos ciegos, también hay un poco de mangelito, un poquito de angst, y fargexby son un poco más sutiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartokki/pseuds/lunartokki
Summary: Las tensiones son altas en la batalla de bandas de la universidad de Karmaland. Forspill es rock, nu metal, cabello teñido y ropa negra como estilo de vida. Blackcast es indie, folk, guitarras acústicas y canciones sobre el amor. Tal combinación solo puede ser una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar, ¿verdad?
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. el inicio del caos

Si algo le había quedado claro a Rubius desde que nació, era que Karmaland no era un lugar fácil en el que vivir.

Sobrevivir con un trabajo convencional no era imposible, pero sí bastante difícil, y si tenías uno poco convencional, o planeabas tenerlo, mejor era darse un tiro entre las pelotas y sería más o menos la misma cantidad de sufrimiento.

No era el camino más fácil, ya lo sabía, pero Rubius siempre tuvo afición por desafiar lo ya establecido y tener un propósito, algo que le motivara a seguir adelante, y en estos momentos, eso era el triunfar con sus amigos en la banda de rock que habían formado hace meses.

No eran profesionales ni mucho menos, pero poco a poco habían logrado tener un público que los escuchara y cantara sus canciones con ellos, y por los momentos, eso era más que suficiente para Rubén.

—¿Visteis la boleta de información?

Rubius dejó de afinar la cuerda de su guitarra y levantó la mirada, viendo cómo Mangel los veía a todos con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la sala de práctica.

—Pues no, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No me lo creo. Si todo el mundo está hablando de eso —dijo y sacó un papel de su bolsillo para mostrarlo—. ¡Esto, tío!

Era un panfleto con un montón de colores e ilustraciones de instrumentos musicales. Alexby se acercó para verlo mejor.

—Habrá una competencia de bandas en la universidad. El premio más gordo es... ¡Anda ya! Ir a las regionales para conseguir un contrato discográfico.

Todos se levantaron de la sorpresa y corrieron a pararse al lado de Alexby, básicamente teniendo una paja mental mientras leían todo lo que podría estar en sus manos si tan solo participaban.

Auron incluso gimió de la emoción, haciendo que Rubius le siguiera el rollo y le acompañara con otro gemido que le crispó los nervios a Alexby.

—¡Parad ya, por favor! —el bajista rodó los ojos y le devolvió el panfleto a Mangel, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Nos vamos a apuntar, ¿no, mi niña? —preguntó Lolito, yendo a rodear los hombros de Mangel con su brazo derecho y una sonrisita en su rostro.

—¡Pue', claro! Pero quería saber qué opinaban antes de meternos en algo.

—Opino que estamos perdiendo el tiempo acá, viéndonos las caras como unos gilipollas —dijo Rubius, dejando su guitarra en el soporte y viéndolos a todos.

—Pues, por primera vez debo estar de acuerdo con el calvo tóxico. ¡Muevan el culo, hostia!

* * *

Vegetta caminó con sus compañeros hasta la entrada del edificio principal y sonrió cuando varias personas les saludaron al pasar.

Diría que no era de alardear mucho sobre sus logros, pero la verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse así de fantástico cada vez que los demás estudiantes lo recibían como si fuese un héroe de guerra.

—Vale, voy a apuntarnos en la lista —le dijo al resto de sus compañeros, adelantándose.

—Te esperamos en la cafetería, Vegettoide.

Vegetta les hizo una señal con la mano para que supieran que había escuchado y siguió avanzando hasta el boletín de información.

Estuvo a punto de agarrar el bolígrafo que colgaba de la cartelera hasta que una mano pálida lo tomó primero y sus ojos se movieron a la velocidad de la luz para ver a quién pertenecía.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron tan pronto lo vio.

—Es que claro que tenía que ser el tontito.

—¿Qué tal, Vegettita? —El chico de pelo blanco le sonrió y eso solo hizo que le hirviera la sangre aún más.

Le fastidiaba que le llamara así y él lo sabía.

—Estuve aquí antes que tú, así que me tocaba a mí agarrar el boli antes.

—Lástima que no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido. Haber estudiado.

Vegetta soltó aire de sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos con una cara de pocos amigos. El chico siempre le sacaba de sus casillas de alguna manera.

—Esperaría algo de modales, pero de tu parte está más que claro que es imposible.

— _¡Ow! Me han quitado el boli y ahora me voy a poner a llorar, bua, bua._

Si había algo que sacara de quicio más a Vegetta que los apodos inaguantables del chico de cabello blanco, era cuando ponía esa voz irritante y le hacía muecas socarronas.

Sus amigos decían que el guitarrista de la otra banda tenía un don para hacerlo enojar.

—¡Ahora dilo sin llorar!

— _El mundo es tan injusto conmigo. Bua, bua, bua._

Rubius hizo pucheros mientras movía ambos puños debajo de sus ojos y Vegetta estaba a un segundo de reventarle la cara a puñetazos, a ver si así maduraba de una vez.

—¡Miradme, soy Rubén! Creo que puedo hacer lo que me salga de los cojones porque no me importan los demás. ¡Haber estudiao! ¡Polla! ¡Flechipolla, ja, ja, ja!

Rubius detuvo su actuación y rodó los ojos, tal comentario borrando la mirada presumida en su rostro de inmediato.

—Hace años que no digo eso, De Luque.

—Como sea. ¿Puedes firmar ya para no tener que verte la cara de sapo de nuevo?

—Claro, porque tu compañía también es súper agradable —dijo con sarcasmo, y aunque le gustaba meterse con el otro guitarrista, obedeció porque no tenía ganas de continuar con su pequeña disputa en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Vegetta volvió a hablar, todavía cruzado de brazos y sin atreverse a mirar al otro chico. —Solo con los que quiero que así sea —respondió.

—¡Esa me ha dolido! —Rubius se tocó el pecho dramáticamente, volviendo a reír al soltar el boli y mirar con diversión al pelinegro—. Así que, tu banda también se presentará... Ya me contarás qué se siente quedar de segundo lugar.

—¿Para qué decirte si lo vas a vivir en carne propia, Doblas? —Vegetta le sonrió con sorna, escribiendo el nombre de su banda justo debajo de la de Rubén.

—Con esa lentitud lo veo muy difícil, eh.

Vegetta estuvo a punto de refutar con algo, pero de repente una voz llamó a Rubius a sus espaldas e interrumpió la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo en pleno pasillo.

—Lolito dice que ensayaremos en veinte minutos. Mueve tu trasero y ven a comer.

Vegetta bufó y le sonrió presumidamente al chico. —¿Tu niñero?

Rubius ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para responder a eso, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo Alexby, sin despedirse ni nada de su parte.

¿Cómo era la expresión? A palabras sordas, oídos necios... o algo así.

El de ojos amatistas no lo iba a aceptar, pero una parte de él había esperado con anticipación la respuesta del peliblanco. Resopló al verlo alejarse con el bajista de baja estatura –ironía y todo– y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia sus amigos, sintiéndose complacido y productivo con el simple hecho de que consiguió inscribir a su banda.

—Ya estoy —dijo Rubius tan pronto llegó a la mesa con sus amigos, sentándose en frente de la bandeja sin tocar—. Estaba discutiendo con Vegetta y ya sabéis que eso da para rato.

—Sí, macho, parecía que se iban a moler a golpes en cualquier momento.

Alex se empezó a reír con su característica sonrisa mientras se sentaba en frente suyo y Rubius no dijo nada, solo sonrió de vuelta mientras el resto de sus amigos estallaban de la risa.


	2. primeros tweets




	3. la taberna oscura

La Taberna Oscura era uno de los lugares más concurridos de Karmaland.

Era un lugar difícil en el que vivir, eso estaba claro, pero todos los habitantes podían confiar en que serían bienvenidos allí con una sonrisa y un vaso de whiskey en las rocas luego de un día duro.

De vez en cuando también había talento en vivo, donde bandas se subían al escenario durante toda la noche y tocaban canciones de todo género posible.

Especialmente los viernes se llenaba de espectadores que querían ver las presentaciones, pues era cuando las bebidas estaban a mitad de precio y las dos bandas más conocidas de la Universidad de Karmaland tocaban.

—Buenas noches a todos. —Vegetta tomó el micrófono y se dirigió al público, usando una camisa de vestir con unos jeans—. Somos Blackcast, una banda indie folk, y estamos aquí para amenizar la noche con algunas canciones.

—Amenizar —Rubius miró a sus amigos con burla y le dio un trago a su cerveza, riendo con socarronería—. ¿Quién dice esa palabra en pleno siglo XXI?

—La primera canción que tocaremos se llama «Esperaré». Espero que la disfruten.

—ZZ, ni siquiera estoy empanado, pero igual me voy a quedar dormido con esa presentación tan sosa.

Rubius empezó a simular estar roncando y miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, escuchándolos reír en voz baja, pero de todas formas todos le prestaron atención a la banda porque se trataba de la competencia, después de todo.

Aunque se burlaba del vocalista en cada oportunidad que se le presentara, debía admitir que el grupo era bastante bueno. Atrapaban a la gente con sus letras y les envolvían en una historia con cada presentación, algo para contar que te dejaba con ganas de más.

No era como si Rubius fuese a decirlo en voz alta, pero debía admitir que le gustaba mucho el rollo que llevaban.

Luego de varias canciones, el público les aplaudió y todos se bajaron del escenario, acercándose a los estudiantes que estaban esperando para tomarse fotos con ellos.

Rubius se tomó de golpe lo que le quedaba a su cerveza y la volvió a poner sobre la mesa, agarrando su guitarra con una sonrisita boba. Se mareó un poco al levantarse, pero luego de unos segundos recuperó el equilibrio y caminó hasta el escenario.

Cuando Auron notó que todos estaban en sus lugares, se acercó al micrófono.

—Somos Forspill, más fuertes que el brandy y sus chalecos salvavidas durante esta noche. Reventando este lugar con música para mantenerlos vivos. ¡Quiero escucharlos gritar y disfrutar con nosotros! Esto es para ustedes, así que, venga...

—Más bien reventando nuestros tímpanos —gruñó Vegetta, haciendo reír a Fargan.

De pronto empezaron a tocar la primera canción y la atmósfera en el lugar cambió de blanco a negro, de día a noche al instante. Rubius simplemente se dejó llevar por la música.

El fuerte de Blackcast eran sus letras y cómo las historias que contaban en sus canciones trasportaban al público a un lugar menos oscuro, como un portal a un nuevo mundo en el que te podías perder nada más cerrando los ojos; por otro lado, Forspill era todo lo contrario: su fuerte era la melodía, tan poderosa y penetrante que te daban ganas de brincar al ritmo de la música y gritar solo para olvidarte por unos minutos del mundo real y sus obligaciones, como la llave para desconectar el cerebro un segundo.

Vegetta diría en voz alta que consideraba que los chavales solo eran ruido, pero la verdad es que, muy en el fondo, admitía que eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían.

No mejor que ellos, claro está. Todo había que decirlo, pero sí que eran talentosos.

—Vaya, quién diría que a Auron le quedaría tan bien el naranja —susurró Luzu de repente con una mano agarrando su vaso de cerveza y el otro sujetando su barbilla con el codo sobre la mesa.

Los otros tres miembros de la banda lo miraron como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, pero el chico solo estaba un poco contentillo y suelto de lengua.

—Parece que los sacaron de una tienda de ropa para adolescentes emo —señaló Willy.

Vegetta se echó a reír a carcajadas y saboreó el último sorbo de su bebida con satisfacción.

—Buena esa, Willy. —Alzó la copa vacía en su honor con una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla para ir a la barra—. Ya vuelvo, chavales, que todavía estoy un poco seco.

El chico de cabello azabache le pidió otro cóctel al bartender y en tanto le daba tiempo al tiempo, se giró en la silla y vio a la gente bailando en la pista.

La otra banda había terminado de tocar hacía rato, marcando el final de la noche en vivo, por lo que se empezaron a escuchar de las bocinas canciones que le recordaban a Vegetta de las fiestas a las que Luzu le hacía ir durante los primeros años de la universidad y después de un par de segundos, notó que entre la marea de personas que se movían en la pista, un cabello desastroso y níveo estaba en el centro y parecía estar disfrutando de dicha música mientras sujetaba una jarra de cerveza y se las apañaba para bailar sin problemas.

Es que era tontito.

Se dio la vuelta cuando el bartender deslizó su bebida por el mostrador, por lo que le pagó el dinero correspondiente y giró por segunda vez para regresar su vista a la pista de baile.

No sabía por qué sus ojos no perdían de vista los movimientos de Doblas, puesto que, en su opinión, el chico se veía como un mono tonto pegando brincos y haciendo movimientos toscos y alocados. Básicamente estaba haciendo el ridículo en frente de todos.

Pese a ello, los ojos amatista no dejaban de fijarse en la forma en la que su cabello se balanceaba con cada brinco que pegaba y se desordenaba un poco más, si es que eso era posible. También tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, como de costumbre.

Vegetta le dio un trago a su cóctel y rodó los ojos, regresando con sus compañeros.


End file.
